Madre
by Kevin4491
Summary: Solo era una familia más, tenían sus peculiaridades pero toda familia tiene sus peculiaridades. Sin embargo, ¿que tan malo podría ser?


Capítulo 1

* * *

Notas:

* * *

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

* * *

—Habla humano. —

—"pensamiento humano " —

Academia Privada Ninshu.

Una famosa institución fundada para educar a hijos de nobles y ricos. Incluso sin los títulos mobiliarios, aún está llena de jóvenes promesas que cargan con el futuro del país.

Fundada hace 200 años por una mujer llamada Kaguya Otsutsuki que poseía una visión, un ideal sobre la educación de los jóvenes del país, debido a ello, la academia fue construida de forma muy minuciosa desde los edificios hasta la ubicación geográfica del mismo.

Todo en la academia fue construido para ser del más alto nivel para aprovechar al máximo el potencial de sus estudiantes. Instalaciones de primer nivel, seguridad de primer nivel, personal y docente de primer nivel.

A lo largo de los años el nivel no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo pues, con el paso del tiempo los sucesores de la fundadora han tenido la responsabilidad de mantener la reputación de la academia como el número 1 a nivel nacional.

Para ello, cada uno de los sucesores fue investigado a fondo para asegurarse que pudiese cumplir la voluntad de su fundadora.

Y todos han cumplido su rol espléndidamente. En este momento podemos presenciar a una mujer pelirroja de 25 años caminar a su oficina.

Aquella oficina donde se han sentado una gran cantidad de personas, cuyas fotografías cuelgan en la pared como una forma de mantener su memoria y honrar el trabajo realizado durante los últimos 200 años.

—Y ahora es mi turno. El mandato de Shio Uzumaki comienza ahora. — dijo la mujer ahora conocida como Shio mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

**"Primer capítulo: Bienvenidos a la Academia Privada Ninshu."**

Ceremonia de apertura. Inicio de nuevo ciclo escolar.

Nos encontramos en el gimnasio de la división de secundaria de la academia mientras la directora de la academia daba un discurso de bienvenida a sus estudiantes, tanto los de primero, los de segundo y tercer año.

—Esta academia fue construida hace 200 años por Kaguya Otsutsuki y en esos 200 años la academia logro abrir esta división para poder brindarles a los jóvenes una educación más pura y duradera con la cual transiten esta dura etapa que es la adolescencia de principio a fin. Con el fin de cosechar mejores personas en el futuro daré todo de mí para construir una relación sólida de confianza y respeto que nos permita la buena comunicación que nos permita resolver problemas tanto escolares como personales. ¡Cuento con ustedes! ¡Jóvenes esperanzas de Japón! ¡Así que, no duden en consultar a cualquier docente de su preferencia! ¡Eso es todo! —

El discurso termino y la mujer despidió a sus estudiantes los cuales murmuraban muchas cosas de la nueva directora de la academia la cual era una mujer pelirroja de 25 años.

Un cabello largo que caía en cascada, era ondeado por el viento de forma digna y sublime, de ojos morados, cuya mirada reflejaba 2 cosas en los estudiantes:

La seriedad con la que toma su papel como educadora.

Al mismo tiempo que transmitía un sentimiento cálido en los estudiantes que solo pudieron ligarlo de una manera. "El calor de una madre."

Hubo reacciones distintas entre los estudiantes como el hecho de que algunos ya aceptaban con gusto a su nueva directora, otros que tenían una buena primera impresión y nunca falta aquellos que desconfían sobre esta directora, pero el tiempo se encargaría de darles la razón o mostrarle lo equivocados que estaban.

El tiempo lo definirá.

Pero entre esos estudiantes, habían 2 los que resaltaban entre la multitud.

Un chico y una chica de 14 años y de un gran parecido. El chico tiene cabello rubio alborotado en puntas mientras que la chica tiene cabello rubio largo atado en 2 coletas que le daban un toque infantil. Ojos azules como el cielo y una marca de nacimiento similar muy particular.

3 marcas en cada mejilla que simulan a los bigotes de un gato lo cual en su niñez provocaba reacciones de ternura o de burla pero bueno, aprendieron a lidiar con esto último a su modo.

Ellos son los hermanos mellizos hijos de la directora Shio Uzumaki: La melliza mayor Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze y el mellizo menor Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

—Kaa-chan lo hizo de nuevo, siempre me pareció increíble su capacidad para relacionarse con las personas dattebari. —

—Sí, llevamos un año en esta academia pero me siento como si fuera mi primera vez aquí dattebayo. —

—Bueno, Kaa-chan fue nombrada directora hace poco así que en cierto modo se siente así, todavía recuerdo lo emocionada que se sentía Kaa-chan cuando le dieron la noticia dattebari. —

—Sea como sea, estoy emocionado sobre lo que hará en esta academia, pero también, hay que tratar de portarnos bien, no quiero pensar en la clase de cosas que nos haría Kaa-chan si nos metiéramos en problemas dattebayo. —

—Ni siquiera lo menciones que a mí también me da miedo dattebari. —

Los mellizos entraron a su salón mientras veían a sus compañeros de clase.

Narra Naruto.

Ahh, el primer día de clases del segundo año, estoy algo emocionado y a la vez no lo estoy dattebayo. Los estudios no se me dan ni a mí ni a Naruko-chan, hacemos lo que podemos y tenemos calificaciones decentes.

Cuando veo a mis compañeros, me doy cuenta de que todos están aquí.

Kiba Inuzuka: "El autoproclamado macho alfa del grupo."

Shino Aburame: "El especialista en insectos."

Fuu Aburame: "La prima de Shino."

Tamaki Nekomaru: "Amante de los gatos."

Sakura Haruno: "Aprendiz de medicina y practicante de box con un gran temperamento."

Sasuke Uchiha: "Atrae a las chicas pero no tiene ningún interés en ello, con un gran ego por ser heredero del clan Uchiha los cuales poseen una gran red de plantas eléctricas a lo largo de Japón."

Ino Yamanaka: "Chica chismosa que posee más interés en los chicos y en la moda que en el futuro, como dijo Naruko-chan una vez ´Estereotipo de rubia cabeza hueca' por lo que supondrán que su relación con mi hermana es menos que amistad o incluso de compañeros de clase."

Hinata Hyuga: "Una chica gentil y amable con toques de realeza. Una princesa. Y estoy enamorado de ella, solo espero que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Algún día le confesare mis sentimientos dattebayo."

Shikamaru Nara: "Genio perezoso."

Chouji Akimichi: "Gordo amigo del perezoso."

Karin Uzumaki: "La prima de cascos ligeros."

Gaara del desierto: "Chico aislado con complejo de Edipo."

Matsuri del desierto: "Hermanastra de Gaara. Madre de Edipo literalmente."

¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, algunas cosas se pueden ocultar y otras no. Naruko-chan y yo somos buenos para describir a las personas la mayoría de las veces dattebayo.

Por un momento pensé que cambiaríamos de compañeros pero parece que no. Igual fue divertido nuestro primer año como compañeros de clase y no veo nada de malo en que sea así por los próximos 2 años dattebayo.

Las clases culminaron con normalidad y llego el momento de regresar a casa dattebayo.

Narra Naruko.

Mientras íbamos caminando por los pasillos, escuchamos murmullos entre los estudiantes de primero, así que ya se enteraron que somos los hijos de la directora Shio dattebari. Las oraciones y las conversaciones que se daban a nuestro alrededor me daban a entender ello.

Como diría Shikamaru "Que molestia"

Nuestros compañeros de clase y los senpais ya estaban enterados de nuestra condición por lo que fue algo relajante, pero los Kohai serán una pequeña molestia dattebari.

Narrador tercera persona.

Naruto y Naruko subieron a una bicicleta la cual comenzó a moverse ya que Naruto comenzó a pedalear mientras su hermana mayor solo se limitaba a sentarse en su lugar mientras contemplaba la vista de la academia.

Los mellizos llegaron a la residencia Uzumaki la cual era lo suficientemente grande para que habitaran al menos 20 personas.

Naruto dejo su bicicleta en el patio mientras su hermana se acercaba a la puerta la cual fue abierta por uno de los sirvientes de la familia.

—Bienvenida a casa ojo-sama. — dijo el mayordomo recibiendo amablemente a la rubia.

—Moo, ya te dije 100 veces que no me llames de una forma pomposa, quiero que me llames por mi nombre dattebari. — dijo Naruko con algo de fastidio.

—Sabe bien que no puedo hacer eso, llamarla por su nombre solo sería una falta de respeto, sobre todo considerando todo lo que su familia hizo por la mía. — dijo el mayordomo manteniendo su tono respetuoso.

—Olvídalo, eres testarudo, pero ni creas que me he dado por vencida, un Uzumaki nunca se rinde hasta conseguir su objetivo dattebari. — dijo Naruko mientras se iba a su habitación para hacer sus deberes escolares.

Naruto ingreso a la casa poco tiempo después a lo que el mayordomo anterior lo recibió de la misma manera a lo cual Naruto solo se fue directo a su habitación.

Naruto entro a su habitación la cual era bastante engañosa por dentro.

La habitación de Naruto era grande y espaciosa, llena de muebles y artículos que eran propios del Uzumaki, una habitación de un joven de secundaria si no fuera por una pequeña, pequeñita, pequeñita, pequeñita pero notable diferencia.

—Naruko-nee, vete a tu cama dattebayo. —

—No, imposible, estoy cansada dattebari. —

— ¿Y yo soy el perezoso? Tu cama está al otro lado de la habitación. ¡No seas floja Naruko-nee dattebayo! —

La habitación de Naruto y Naruko las cuales quedaban juntas tenía un gran agujero en la pared de modo que se podía ir de habitación en habitación con facilidad.

Narra Naruto.

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué hay un gran agujero en tu habitación que conecta con la habitación de tu nee-chan?

Déjenme resumirles lo que sucedió, Naruko-nee y yo jugamos un día con el equipo de química de Kaa-chan el cual lo había dejado olvidado en la mesa aquel día por lo que aprovechamos la oportunidad de jugar con el dattebayo.

El resultado fue un enorme agujero que ven aquí.

Kaa-chan se enojó como nunca, luego nos abrazó y comenzó a sollozar agradeciendo al cielo que no habíamos salido heridos.

Luego su rostro serio apareció y nos castigó como nunca por lo que hicimos. Naruko-nee y yo no protestamos, cuando Kaa-chan se enoja lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria.

Parte del castigo fue que la pared nunca fue reparada y a causa de eso, fuimos capaces de invadir la habitación del otro y eso causo un par de conflictos entre nosotros por no respetar la privacidad pero al poco tiempo nos acostumbramos.

Lo que nos lleva a este momento.

—Naruko-nee, yo también quiero dormir, vete a tu cama dattebayo. —

—No, oblígame perro dattebari. —

—Te obligo perra. — dije eso esperando que Naruko-nee se enojara y se levantara de mi cama.

—Si esta cama no fuera tan suave te hubiese golpeado por llamarme perra dattebari. — respondió Naruko-nee de una forma perezosa.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cama que sea diferente de la tuya? ¡Las 2 son iguales dattebayo! — dije con mucho fastidio en mi voz. No era la primera vez que Naruko-nee dormía en mi cama y presentía que no sería la última pero seguía sin entender la razón de su actuar dattebayo.

—Le diré a Kaa-chan y a Ji-san dattebayo. — jugué mi última carta esperando una reacción de mi hermana.

—Puedes acusarme con Kaa-chan y Ji-san, o… puedes dormir conmigo, además es tu culpa, me pegaste el sueño mientras estábamos en clase. — dijo Naruko-nee de forma perezosa mientras se movía en la cama haciéndome espacio.

Suspire, Naruko-nee no iba a cambiar de opinión, conozco lo testadura que es. De todas maneras, Kaa-chan y Ji-san no van a regresar a casa hasta las 8 de la noche y tampoco no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Narrador en tercera persona.

Naruto se acostó en su cama a lo cual solo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido al igual que Naruko.

…

…

…

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Shio Uzumaki.

Shio se encontraba revisando unos papeles referentes a la academia cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Pase. — dijo Shio mientras seguía sumergida en el papeleo.

La persona que estaba detrás de la puerta entro, sin embargo, no se alcanzaba a ver de quien se trataba pues la escena se mostraba desde la perspectiva del intruso.

Shio despejo la vista un momento de su papeleo para observar a la persona que había entrado pero al hacer contacto visual, solo suspiro aburrida.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? — pregunto Shio mientras volvía a trabajar en su papeleo.

El intruso respondió pero solo Shio escucho lo que dijo.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes derecho a hablarme con tanta familiaridad? Ya te dije que solo fueras al punto y luego lárgate de nuevo a tu cueva. — respondió Shio molesta.

El intruso respondió con un tono divertido que molesto aún más a Shio pero cuando hablo directamente de su petición, la mirada de Shio se tornó aburrida.

— ¿Solo era eso? Bien. — Shio saco su chequera y comenzó a escribir una cifra para luego hacer un avión de papel con el cheque y arrojarlo al intruso.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente, ahora lárgate de mí vista y más te vale que esto sea suficiente para cumplir con mi encargo. —

El intruso atrapo el avión de papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina de Shio sin decir nada más dejando a la pelirroja sola nuevamente en su oficina.

Shio suspiro al ver como aquel sujeto que consideraba una escoria salía de su oficina, siguió trabajando un poco más en su papeleo hasta que volvió a suspirar. Dejo el papeleo en su escritorio y tomaba su teléfono celular.

…

Shio busco entre las aplicaciones e ingreso en una que poseía un logo de una video.

Shio sonrió ante lo que miraba por la aplicación de su teléfono el cual se trataba de una escena antes vista. La escena que mostraba el teléfono de Shio era de los mellizos rubio Uzumaki los cuales seguían durmiendo juntos mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Shio solo sonreía de manera materna para luego guardarlo.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy, debería volver con mi familia. —

…

…

_Familia, siempre que pienso en ello mi corazón se llena de amor._

_Por ello, me esfuerzo día a día en mi papel como madre y como…_

_Próximo capítulo: Vida diaria de la familia Uzumaki._


End file.
